


wibbly-wobbly timey wimey stuff

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: The way that Persephone experiences time isn't linear. It also isn't entirely canon, because you better bet I'm giving Persephone a long life, her Ph. D, and letting her put a ring on it.





	wibbly-wobbly timey wimey stuff

**Author's Note:**

> i said that i was going to write real callasephone at some point. i hope that this counts.

No matter where you begin the story, Persephone Poldma will have some knowledge and understanding of that place in time. 

Persephone has never been able to live completely in the moment, or even mainly in the moment. The present is hard to identify when in some ways you’re living all moments at once. Time is not linear and neither is the way that Persephone experiences it. It seems as though she’s flitting through time, living a bit in one era of her life and then floating away between different parts of the past and the future. She knows that there’s a present, but it’s hard to put her finger on what it is.

She can always tell when her thoughts have traveled to the future, though. The world is foggier, less easy to make out. It’s like a sketch as opposed to a full-blown painting. She can tell a lot about the future from the outline.

It was hard for her to focus on middle school when sometimes she’d slip into elementary school or high school or college. It was always hard to stay grounded before she finally met Calla and Maura. It’s still hard to stay grounded after them, but not as much. She has more incentive to try to figure out when the present is and stay there when she has a woman that she loves and a best friend and a business that brings her joy and a baby on the way. An almost daughter.

Blue is Maura’s daughter, but in some ways, Blue is hers and Calla's too. Persephone’s watched Blue grow up, helped raise her, and she’ll keep doing so until Blue moves out at eighteen. The outline of that is hazy, still, but Persephone can see that clearly. Blue Sargent will leave them at eighteen years of age.

Maura, Calla, and Persephone though, they will still live there, and they will for the rest of their lives. None of them have ever said anything about it, but they’re going to live together forever. She knows that Maura and Calla both plan to, and Persephone has _seen it._ As far into the future as she can see, the three of them live together. The rest of the women of Fox Way come and go, but the three of them never do.

Someday, she and Calla will be able to say those words to each other and have it mean something in the eyes of law. She’s seen it. She just doesn’t know how far in the future it is, but she knows that it can happen.

So she buys a ring, and she debates whether or not to ask. She deliberates and deliberates and deliberates. Eventually, Calla just finds it. Persephone doesn’t know how she can see the past and the future all at the same time and not expected her partner to find the ring when she’s keeping it in the drawer of her bedside table. Calla’s eyes widen as she spots the box.

“What is this?” she asks, taking the little box in her hands. Then, she opens it up and touches the ring. Thanks to Calla’s powers and the look in her eyes, Persephone knows that Calla picked up on her intentions.

“You mean-”

“We’ll get married someday,” Persephone says.

“You haven’t even asked,” Calla says. She sets the ring down on the table and then stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest.

“Calla,” Persephone says, “will you marry me?” Calla takes the ring out of the box, and puts it on her finger. Then Calla kisses her. Persephone takes that as a yes.

They’ll wear engagement rings that are about as binding as children’s promise rings for fifteen years before they’re able to follow up on the promise. Calla will joke that they had a long engagement. Before that, she’ll tell every coworker who asks about the husband that there isn’t one, there’s just a fiancée, and let them fill in the blanks the way they will.

She’ll complain about it too, along with every aspect of work and the weather and the water pressure and the temperature in the house and everything else, because Calla loves to complain more than Persephone loves pie.

Through the years, her main source of complaint is the rich boys at that school that she works at, and Persephone keeps her mouth shut. She does not tell Calla that someday, all of baby Blue’s best friends are going to be raven boys. Persephone can already hear Calla ranting about those stupid rich boys and their entitlement. She’s not sure if it’s a memory or if she’s imagining it. That’s one of the downsides of living in such a nonlinear way.

Blue will be insulted that they got married while she was gone.

Persephone will work, slowly but surely, on her Ph. D. for eight years. When she gets it, she will heave a sigh of relief while also mourning the loss of the process. She will be shocked and excited, even though she’s known that she would finish it even before she started.

Then, she will send Adam Parrish a cryptic text about expecting nothing less from him, though she’s seen his future and knows that there’s no Ph. D.s in it. He’ll be going into a far more practical field, and getting whatever degree lawyers get.

She’ll insist that they put Dr. Persephone up on the door and up their rates for her professional help, even if her Ph. D. is in anthropology and has nothing to do with their business. But it will work, and it will matter that she’s a Dr. now.

She’s Dr. and she’s Mrs. and she’s a young girl in Estonia and she’s an old psychic and she’s alone and she’s together and she’s an almost mother and she’s old and she’s young, all at the same time. Persephone Poldma is everything and nothing all at the same time. 


End file.
